Trecke/Homocidal T.V
"Are you delusional? It's dangerous out there! a small weakling like you could be torn apart in a matter of .3 seconds" -Trecke/Homocidal TV in System shutdown Trecke/Homocidal TV Trecke is a character from System Shutdown. He is known to be the antagonist at first but later on, slowly revealing that he is nothing other than a clueless AI that's driven to his own beliefs and conspiracies as a motivation to do the things he doe Appearance Trecke is a large Screen, he's always glued to a wall and he never, I repeat, NEVER finds a solution on how to switch his position to one wall to another. Eyes appear to be a bright blue hue when he's in normal mood status, if he's angry/stressed/sad, his pupils will eventually change from small lifeless pupils to large red ones. Has two mechanical hands that weighs as much as two trucks. His size is large, most likely average people's heights are only 10 cm compared to him. Personality When the protagonist meets him, he is shown to be a very pissed AI, mostly ranting about how lonely he felt when everyone's gone, he then tries to kill the protagonist by trying to grab,slam him against a wall and then crushing him with his bare mechanical hands. The protagonist, already sick of being accompanied by the AI, eventually thought of leaving before the AI mentions about a young child looking for her father. This child being the main goal/end point (plus being the protag's daughter) was a subject that immediately got the attention of the protagonist, this is the part where a beautiful deal starts. The protagonist demanded that Trecke should spill out the whereabouts of his daughter but the AI wanted more something in return, the protag will gather a list of ,special friends and in return, he'll spill out the whereabouts of his daughter. When returning with his first friend, he shows a smiley emoticon on his screen, they both have a conversation about how they survived the "great end" as the Protag joins in. Returning with the second and third friend makes him more open to the Protag, eventually gaining his trust and opening up to him more. Returning with his fourth friend makes him shrug, him and his fourth friend doesn't go well with each other but hey, the protag has an interesting show to watch. Returning with the fifth and sixth friend on his list makes him very happy then he calls out for the Protag and makes small talk with him, he tells him about what he believes in, contributing with hints of information about his daughter and shows a sincere smile on his screen. Returning with the seventh and eighth friend makes him finally spill out the whereabouts and the mistake he made concerning his daughter. When the protagonist decides to leave them, he tells him, "Please don't forget us." Events that happened in the past: Opening of the Westerburg Museum in the late 2000's: The day he's been introduced to everyone as an assistant AI, his main purpose is to answer questions from the audience, slowly he got bored of it and started to form theories and beliefs as answers that got people confused,boozled and some contemplate about life. He gained less and less audience until the Bank closed in general. Westerburg's Closing: Finally, the Westerburg Museum came to a close in the year 2004, leaving the AI by his lonesome and eventually got more and more theories in their system, a group of uneducated vandalists came in and noticed the still-active AI, they got close to it and started asking questions, he didn't answer them, one of the vandalists muttered "it's broken" and threw a rock on the AI's blank screen. Suddenly, a smile emoticon showed and eventually he crushed the group using his mechanical hands. The bodies weren't wasted though, most likely they were used as sacrifices to his "gods" in hopes of getting a much more capable android body in return. Disappearances and bodies discovered in the Westerburg Museum: Police arrived in the scene everyday, new people were killed and their bodies where in strange rhythmic positions on the floor, they suspected a group of serial killers until they identified one corpse being a police officer. They got more interested in the case and decided to go on night shifts, one stated that screams and groans where heard inside with a loud buzz and a demented windows XP opening where there as well. They identified the murder within the span of six months and fully deactivated the AI after the case has been solved. The Apocalypse: After the museum collapsed because of a great earthquake, boulders and pebbles fell on the AI's screen as the AI slowly activated, luckily the wall where he was put on is still standing but the Museum? it's wrecked. In the past years was him just talking to himself, wondering about life and singing. It's such a pleasure seeing someone come across his way, a young girl that's on a quest to find her father. Relationships Lillie Ah yes, they both were a magnificent duo, the protagonist's daughter: Lillie was such a ball of curiosity and innocence that deserves to be protected, she constantly talks to him about innocent things like bunnies and kitties, even making a flower crown just for him. She's such an angel, he states. Howard Ah yes the protagonist, at first he thinks he's a lab rat succumbing easily to his commands and then more and more he becomes close to him, often venting out his problems and he'll say his advice. They're both close buddies and in the end, they'll be friends 'till the end. Taffy/Bite Taffy often cries when she's near the AI, so if she cries or gets near water, Bite will take over her form and that means his best friend will always be there, Bite and the AI refers to each other as brothers, often having a talk and greeting each other as gentleman Jersey and Jessy These two gals are one of the guests in the museum before it closed, so he remembers them perfectly, well, despite the fact that they're spirits in the form of their corpses now, they're still fun to hang out with, he has to admit. Toxic They both mess with each other, they don't go well with each other but it's still fun to mess around and call each other names like second graders. Paperbag Paperbag has been a close friend to him for years now, although Trecke will always try to remove his paper bag and reveal how he looks. It's not a good welcome back but it's something. Sir Paul or "Sir Plague" He's been a close acquaintance with the AI, he'd always share his adventures with him because he knows for a fact that Trecke absolutely loves to hear his adventures because sadly, he can't explore without risking his hardware to be damaged. Angelica She's a good friend, often listening to his problems and in return, she'll kiss his screen for him to calm down and let out the sweetest smile he'd seen, although Sir Paul gets jealous of him getting kisses from her, maybe now he'll boast about it infront of Paul to get him pissed. Gallery: __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Characters Category:System Shutdown